


【邪教CP拉郎】《Passer-by》

by Echopai



Category: Batman - Fandom, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: M/M, 一个写歪了的PWP, 慎入, 拉郎, 邪教CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopai/pseuds/Echopai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当花花公子遇见花花公子，他们的一晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【邪教CP拉郎】《Passer-by》

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：Bruce Wayne/ （都铎王朝）Charles Brandon的本亨角色拉郎！只是想脑一个破车，OOCOOCOOC

有句话说的好，“生活就像一盒巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗会是什么。”

对于哥谭来说，这简直正是这一个月以来的写照。在已经逐渐习惯了最有钱有势的花花公子十几年后，这座城市最为重要的老宅里，竟然毫无预兆的出现了第二位主人。整个哥谭乃至更遥远的地方都为之疯狂：这个突然间冒出来的“都铎王朝文化研究者”，得到了Wayne家官方认可（家主在被亮成白昼的闪光灯里毫不介意地爽快承认“他现在确实是第二顺位继承人，不过当然不是我的亲弟弟啦”），个人风格鲜明到特异独行，转眼间就已经在上层社会搏出（相当微妙的）名声。

无数的人都在问，他究竟是谁？他真的是Wayne家的血脉吗？Wayne夫妇当年是否有什么不为人知的秘密？如果Bruce Wayne遭遇不幸，他真的能继承Wayne家族庞大的家产吗？

其实就连Bruce Wayne本人，也是心怀疑惑中的一员。

这个一个半月前忽然出现的“带有血缘关系”的亲戚，经Alfred确认，确实似乎是某位远亲的孩子，他带着身份证明突然出现，然后直白地表示请求Wayne家暂时收留他一段时间。当时正好因为“某些事”抽不开身的家主，回家后才被告知管家仔细考虑后，还是决定将他留下，毕竟多准备一人份的食宿不算问题，这个神秘的英国人到底是真的只是过客，或是别有用心，这段时间也足以观察一二，而且……“毕竟他有Wayne家的血脉”。

二十五六岁的年轻人有一幅好相貌，淡蓝色双眼的凝视深情如许，感伤皱眉时令人心碎，露出笑颜时两颗虎牙又无比可爱，再加上高大挺拔的身材，外表几近无可挑剔。

虽然执着于十六世纪英氏贵族风的品味有点奇怪，但他即使无意识的举手投足间流露出的贵族气息却让那浮夸的服饰也得以契合，犹如浑然天成。

青年曾请求能否去骑马，一次就好，“善良的兄长”当然一口答应。但他们到达后，他谢绝了教练的帮助，熟稔而迅速地和他的马亲昵起来，翻身上马的动作干脆利落，无论是让马匹稳步前行还是自由驰骋都掌控自如。那是布鲁斯第一次看见青年的微笑，真正的那种，像确认自己的宝箱里还留着旧时的珍宝一样，孩子般纯美的笑容。

此外，他还和“兄长”一样在和女性相处这项上天赋异禀，在各种酒会中都群芳缭绕，换搭档的速度比前者有过之而无不及，某种程度上也让“Wayne家的男人自带双倍荷尔蒙”这个小道传言愈发广为流传。

一个月明里暗里的二十四小时监测，他可以说毫无疑点，就是一个胸无大志的年轻人，除了品味略奇特和勾搭各种美人之外，他对食住行倒是从未有过特别要求，也没有因为Wayne家族的财富而眼红。或者说，这就是最大的疑点，从之前的调查来看，虽然他的生平记录并不详细，但显然也不足以让他如此适应奢靡黑暗的世界。

还有另一个奇怪的地方，青年官方登记的名字是“Henry Cavill”，然而据那些和他春风一度的女性流传出来的消息，他让她们称呼他“Charles”。

总而言之，是一个有一些可疑，但危险度“暂时”不算优先的，有待进一步确认的观察对象。刚参加完一个酒会然后溜出来（看到青年已经又搂着一个金发女郎聊天），得到的情报还要整理，新装备的研发也要确认，操心的事无穷无尽，忍不住想叹了口气的Bruce Wayne关掉了记录文件，准备开始今晚的夜巡。

而五个小时后的半夜三点，刚刚经历了“屋漏偏逢连夜雨的一晚，各种小案件不断，虽然并不棘手，却一直绷着神经而身累心更累”的男人推开房门时，他也完全没有预料到，会看到穿着黑色浴袍的青年刚好从“他的”房间的浴室走出来。

显然是刚洗完澡，他微卷的黑发还在湿哒哒地滴着水，沐浴露的清香从（腰带只是松松系好而大片袒露的）白皙身躯上散发出来，有几滴水珠从胸口的沟壑一路划过腹肌健划消失在更深处。

“嗨。”对他的黑脸毫无察觉般，青年随性地笑着打了个招呼，“你回来得真晚，是被什么艳遇拖住了吗？”

“在半夜不请自来的，就算是艳遇也无福消受。”他的声音粗糙低沉，算是摘下了一直在青年面前戴着那层“Bruice”的面具，可是这会真的是怒气槽满格，蝙蝠侠MODE ON。

青年歪着头盯着他，“心情不好，看来还真不是，要不要我给你找个美女？Amelia应该还没走远，她长得不错，胸也很大。”

用被Alfred看到一定会加以谴责地方式脱下T恤扔到角落走进房间，露出布满伤痕的后背，“我不管你是怎么进来的，想干什么，现在、立刻，从我、的、房、间，滚出去！”如果是那些熟悉他的人，听到这个语调一定会机智地表示我现在有点事回见你慢忙之类然后溜之大吉。

然而有人就是要反其道行之。

青年凑上来，伸出手似乎想拍拍他的肩膀，立刻被转身的人狠狠地抓住手腕也毫不在意，“我房间的浴室刚才让给那位女士使用了，而黏糊糊的我也不想忍，所以想来找我的兄弟借一下浴室，谁知道大晚上你竟然没在，我就直接进来了而已。”他耸耸肩，做出无辜的表情，因为他们间的身高差，水蓝双眼可怜巴巴地从下往上看着男人，还不自觉地撅起红润双唇，稍微挣扎着想让对方松开手。

“你就是用这种伎俩才无往不利的吧，”可能是疲劳和愤怒已经超过阈值，他平时不会这么不理智地发火，或者某种程度上，说出真话，“用那张脸，表情，动作，没人说过你更适合去勾引男人吗。”

青年并没有生气，反而饶有兴致地挑起眉，“所以，这才是真实的你吗，阴暗，强大，又伤痕累累？我之前就觉得我所见的Bruce Wayne和传闻中的‘草包无能任性花心大少爷’相当不同，看来你有很多故事啊。”

被这种完全无视所有威胁的态度激怒了，几乎只余下本能在运作的男人把钳制住的猎物拉得更近，贴着他的耳朵说，“我一直很好奇，你对女人是有一套，对男人是不是也这样技巧高超……你的观念里还有没有忠贞（loyalty）可言，还是说它早就不知道被你扔到哪里了？”

回答是一个平时可以给满分，此刻却不啻于火上浇油的微笑，青年相当轻快地回答，“Try me。”

男人本打算把青年直接往床上一甩，对手却非常灵巧地绊了一下他的脚踝，在两个人一起摔进柔软的床铺时试图占据上风，男人自然也不会轻易让出统治地位。两个大男人角力的结果就是几分钟后，柔软的丝被已经不知所踪，床单皱皱巴巴，两个人都气喘吁吁，满身大汗，腰带彻底失去作用，浴衣有一半已经滑落肩膀的青年跨坐在他身上，制住他的手腕，双腿夹着他的腰，这个姿势也让他们下身紧密相贴，荷尔蒙和肾上腺素的刺激让身体的亢奋无法掩饰。

“哇哦……我得说……让你躺下（get laid）……简直可以……算是……一种锻炼了……”胸膛剧烈起伏着，乳尖充血挺立，而青年笑得灿烂，“把这当成恭维吧，不用谢。”

又经过一场小型战斗的人虽然生理上有点激动，头脑却比刚才清醒多了，他评估着现在的情况，这并不在他的计划里，而显然将带来更多麻烦，“……听着，刚才我有点脑子不清醒，Hen——”

“Charles，”青年打断他的话，居高临下的角度再配上凛然的神情，有一种惊心动魄的高贵美丽，“请、叫我Charles。”

不想和中二发作的人争论，“……Charles，OK？”，男人卸下劲，闭上眼睛，表示已经没有兴趣，“总之——不管是因为什么开始的，已经很晚了，我觉得这个‘锻炼’该结束了。”

青年果然如他所料地顿了一下就放开了手，感觉到对方审视的目光，他保持着略带嫌弃和无聊的倦容，听到一句轻声地啧，然后压在腰腹的重量离开了，（还没等他松一口气）——却转移到了更往下的地方，伴随着衣服落在地毯上的声音，另一个人的手指解开了外裤的拉链。

“我以为我已经说得很清楚了。”

想继续脱下一层的手指被按住，已经把长裤也扔下床的青年再一次露出了无辜的表情，“我听懂了啊，‘躺下’已经结束，接下来才是正题嘛。”在他能反驳前，Charles已经干脆利落地硬扒掉他身上最后一件布料，展露了一个虔诚温顺的笑靥，“你不配合也无所谓，就、允许我为你服务就好，Your Majasty。”

他闭上眼，如膜拜般用高挺的鼻梁轻柔地抬起没有完全兴奋起来的肉块，让略略潮湿的顶端划过他的额头、眼睛、脸颊，最后抵在那红润的双唇上，如同亲吻。青年略朝上一瞥，旋即用灵活的舌尖绕着侧周打转施予刺激，过了一会才开始小心地吞吐，适应了之后他稍微换了姿势，上身压得更低，让口腔和喉咙更接近直线，接着的每一次吞入都几乎触及根部，速度越来越快，却从未让牙齿碰到半分。

这个过程于本人而言并不舒服，但即使是最经验丰富的情场老手也必须承认，被他服务的人确实相当享受，无论是那种一步步挑起兴趣的策略还是无可挑剔的唇舌技巧，以及虽然忍不住皱起眉头但毫不敷衍的态度，视觉上还能欣赏到跪趴姿势时所见逐渐收拢的流畅腰线和圆润臀瓣间那条深邃的沟壑。

用一个词来评价，那一定是，“专业”。非常的、“专业”。

一时间房间里只有轻微的水声和吞咽声，过了好半天，青年才直起身来，他脸颊嫣红，舔舔嘴唇嘟哝了什么，无奈地抱怨道：“你真的很能撑啊，难道我没让你舒服吗，还是你对男人有心理障碍？”

“看来你高估自己了。”

其实几次都快忍不住了，但是凭着不可思议的自尊心（和幼稚的竞争意识）才咬牙坚持了下来。

“也许吧，虽然我感觉有一两次你是不是就要射了……”Charles无所谓地耸耸肩，看向布鲁斯，“算我输了这局吧，你还想继续吗？”然后任由对方把他扯下来，换了上下。

“为什么不？这回换我来为你服务吧，Sir。”

回应是一个慵懒的笑容，青年放松地伸展身，相当惬意地躺在柔软的床垫上等待伺候，他裸露的身躯呈现健康而精致的奶白色，和暗色的背景对比到刺目。

男人用吻一点点巡视着他的领土，从优美的脖颈线条来到圆润肩头，循着手臂均匀的肌肉起伏直至右手掌心的茧，在弹性良好的胸口和红豆流连了一阵才移向结实的小腹。修长手指则一直轻缓地套弄青年的性器，间或揉搓囊袋和底下最脆弱又敏感的会阴。

青年时不时像被顺毛的猫咪一样发出低声的呻吟，特别舒服的时候还会主动配合、抬起肢体来迎合他的动作。

“和你不同……我知道要给人奖励的重要性，”当男人架着膝窝把他的左腿抬高搭在肩上时，青年忽然睁开眼，“刚才那些……你做的很不错。”

“感谢称赞，”Bruce顺着小腿一路揉捏到大腿根部，躺着的人略微绷紧了些，“不胜惶恐。”

当他试探性地第一次切实地触碰那个入口时，Charles浑身一震，他紧紧地闭着眼，想抽回腿又突然停下。

“别这么紧张，”按摩了一会也没有太大效果，当他倾身去拿床头的润滑剂（感谢任何事都怀着“有备无患”念头的好习惯），并没有多认真地说，“你应该知道这只会让你多受罪罢了。”

“既然你如此明智，不如我们换一换？”像在行刑前得到最后一次放风的罪犯，心怀侥幸又并不抱多少希望，Charles长长地叹了口气，挑眉问道，然后被冰凉的液体淋在身体上的触感刺地抖了抖。

“抱歉，”他恶劣地笑了，“这是我的‘艳遇’，不是吗？”然后相当强硬地把食指挤进了青年的后穴。

“唔！”青年的呼吸一滞，没有多少杀伤力的瞪了他一眼后，再次阖上眼帘，他的声音低弱，仿佛自言自语，“……真粗暴，你都是这样对待处子（virgin）的吗，即使是最娇柔的女士也会把你踹下去的。”

男人对于听到的某个名词不可置信，但从某个人不安地翕动的睫羽和刻意抑制的呼吸声中，察觉到某种示弱的意味，他放缓了动作，看到紧蹙的眉心略微平复了一点，稍加犹豫，他还是用那种调笑轻佻的语调说，“是嘛……那你会这样做吗，踹我下床？”

然后又一次，如他预料的，对方只是沉默。

也许这就是他们灵魂里刻下的戒律，绝不肯轻易脱下“我没事”的伪装，即使那盔甲已经磨损到破烂不堪，也要留下最后一丝高傲。

Bruce耐心地一点点用手指让对方适应，观察他的状态，及时地对刚才发现尤其敏感的乳尖和下身加以抚慰。等他终于把四根手指抽出来，给自己套上安全套，但只是抵在入口，等最后一个信号。

青年缓缓地睁开眼，只留了一盏夜灯的房间里，那双映着天空的眼睛流光溢彩。

“……吻我。”

男人盯着他脸，青年也没有催促，两人静静地对视了一会，他俯下身，给了身下的人一个只是落在嘴角、转瞬即逝的吻。

Charles的眼里带着了然、和另一种无法捉摸的东西，他闭上眼微微笑了，把腿勾上对方的背，“狡猾（Liar）。”

男人不置可否，把自己推进他的身体，激烈地动作起来。青年仰起头，难耐地扭动身体，并不掩饰快感地喘息呻吟，到几乎受不了的时候才咬住下唇，用手臂遮住脸，闷哼几句。

他们后来换了后入的姿势，让这场情事更加粗暴而真实。青年不像之前所有的一夜风流的对象，这个生命是如此矫健强大，就像是能接受他的冲击，就像是能承受他的压力，就像是能在他倒下时提供依靠，就像是……他能够信任他。

释放了三次后他们不知怎地变成了变成了相拥一样的姿势，虽然感觉有点奇怪，不过消耗过度的两人都懒得动弹。心跳贴着心跳，呼吸混着呼吸，Bruce想，虽然黏黏糊糊的很烦、很讨厌，但是也很温暖。

本来回到别墅就想直奔梦乡的人先撑不住，迷迷糊糊间他听见青年好像发现了，稍微撑起身体，轻笑了一声，有轻柔的触感落在额头，他说了什么，可此时他已经听不清也无法理解了。

第二天醒来时，寝具已经换了一套新的，身上也很清爽，而且、第三次、如他预料的，身旁空无一人。

当Alfred告知青年一大早就已经出门，只说了午饭不会回来吃所以不必准备，他也只是点点头，然后说，“以后都不用再准备了。”老管家看着他，然后示意明白，转身离开了。

一段话忽然浮现在脑海里，那是关于昨晚的最后他唯一记下的部分。

“Bruce Wayne，我只是个过客（passer-by），不过我有种预感……总有一天，我们会以另一种方式重逢。”

他将青年喜欢的英氏红茶一饮而尽，向门外走去。

外面阳光明媚，碧空如洗，他的车，他的哥谭，他的伙伴和敌人，还有，他相伴一生的爱人，都在并不遥远的未来等着他。

（完）

 

==================

虽然大家可能都造但是还是加上的附注：  
[1]loyalty：包含有忠诚和忠贞的双重意义，老爷讽刺查尔斯感情上花心又没生理上的节操  
[2]get laid：字面意思是“躺下”，实际意思就是上床

 

后记的碎碎念：

怎么说，最后写完的和最开始的脑洞差很多啦ww一开始只是想两个人互相撩的那种小甜饼之类的，结果写着写着就在想，他们到底是什么相遇的呢？

所以最后我的设定就是，查尔斯是死后穿越来到了DC的世界，然后在老爷家待着，和老爷相处的时候稍微有点兴趣，【传说中的花花公子实际上相当禁欲而且有着黑暗的小秘密】，所以在离开的前一天跑去撩了一下老爷。老爷实在是困得神志不清（我相信人类还是会这样的……），炸毛状态中，被撩了就是【你这是在玩火啊小伙子】，同时他之前观察得到的结论来说，查尔斯并不是那么不可信，而且毕竟是“亲戚”，所以确实也对查尔斯没太防备，然后半推半就地就滚一块了。

在都铎的世界里，查尔斯和亨八确实是有爱情的，但他们只是保持在一种默契的不说破中，查尔斯曾经给亨八口过，但他们从没有接吻过也没上过本垒，所以当时查尔斯要老爷亲他的时候也是有种反正都已经真的要和男人做，把接吻一起也毁了算了，结果老爷没亲上去，他有点遗憾又有点庆幸。

查尔斯离开后老爷就继续生活，然后接BVS的设定知道了超人和Clark的存在，最后发现这俩家伙和查尔斯长得一样，所以特别上心，结论是除了脸，真的不是一个人，【果然是以另一种方式重逢了】，不过最后发现关注度太高所以关注关注就拐回家家养着了。

其实有点想脑一下老爷忽然穿越到现实世界的大本身上，遇见了已经是秘密恋人的亨（【咦Ben你忽然对《都铎》感兴趣了？啊啊啊等一下不要看了啊T口T】然而已经看到各种花式开车的老爷【……果然是他】），发现自己的世界只是书本漫画，经过一番波折，最终意识到，即使对于这个世界来说自己是虚幻，但在他的世界，他的努力就有付出的价值，然后就醒来啦！


End file.
